


An Excuse for Mistletoe (and Nolan)

by DancingWithWildWolves



Series: 12 Days of Winter [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Lights, Getting Together, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithWildWolves/pseuds/DancingWithWildWolves
Summary: Generally, Provy would have left it alone because Nolan's just in a funk and he normally sorts those out on his own time but the guys had decided that Ivan was, "the Nolan whisperer" or something to that effect and had looked at him meaningfully and nudged at him until he did something.





	An Excuse for Mistletoe (and Nolan)

  
Ivan invites Nolan over to decorate his apartment and drink mulled wine and watch Christmas films that afternoon because Nolan was moping about not getting to go home for Christmas and generally being sad. Generally, Provy would have left it alone because Nolan's just in a funk and he normally sorts those out on his own time but the guys had decided that Ivan was, "the Nolan whisperer" or something to that effect and had looked at him meaningfully and nudged at him until he did something.

Maybe in hindsight, inviting a homesick Nolan who was sad about missing Christmas with his family over - to put up Christmas lights - might not have been Ivan's smartest move but they're gonna roll with it. He was going to put up his decorations anyway and it'll go much more quickly with two of them.

Nolan is quiet in the car, almost forlorn and Provy swears inwardly. He's good at managing Nolan's moods normally but sad and homesick is something he's never had to deal with. Nolan hasn't either though, not really, not since the very start of playing in juniors. Brandon was so close to Winnipeg and his parents and sisters came to heaps of games. Ivan doesn't think Nolan's ever been away from his family, his home, for this long before and while they tell you about the homesickness when you become an NHL player, no one really takes any notice until someone is homesick and then it's horrible because whoever it is is always so sad.

Ivan knows that he was desperately homesick when he was fourteen and first moved to America but now, Philly is home. He gets that Nolan doesn't have that feeling yet and he wants to help but he doesn't want to make Nolan more homesick.

Ivan thinks about it the whole fifteen minute car trip and figures that fuck it, even if it doesn't work and it makes Nolan super sad then Nolan will cry it out of his system and Ivan can provide cuddles and tea and Nolan will bounce back to being the smiley kid that he normally is. That was Tanner and Kale's method, back in Brandon, when they couldn't cheer Nolan up, they'd let him cry, provide love, and then move on.

So Ivan feels like he's sufficiently equipped to deal with this now and suggests that they have a few beers, get started on the lights and then order pizza and watch Die Hard - because no matter what people say, it's definitely a Christmas movie.  
Nolan's still quiet but he doesn't look averse to what Ivan's suggesting so Ivan doesn't question it, just cracks open two beers when they get to the kitchen and chats away about how he normally decorates but if Nolan wants to put his own spin on it that's good too because Nolan's here all the time and he should feel like this wasn't just Provy using him for labour and that he actually contributed.

They start with the tree, not talking much, just humming along to the Christmas playlist Ivan put on. They're about halfway through, putting up the fairy lights, when Nolan starts talking. He sniffles a little, "I just, I've never really been away from home for Christmas. Like there was one or two tournaments but normally my family would come and watch so even though we weren't home, they'd be with me. But now, they won't," he turns back to the lights, hanging them with complete focus and undeterring exactness. Ivan can tell that Nolan's trying not to cry. He squeezes his shoulder and tries not to think about how beautiful Nolan looks under the soft lighting of the fairy lights. Now is really not the time. When they finish hanging up the fairy lights, Provy hears the opening bars of "I'll be Home for Christmas" and hears Nolan sniffle as soon as he notices. He skips the song as quickly as possible and Santa Baby starts but the damage is already done.

Nolan's sat on the couch, curled into himself and trying desperately not to cry. Ivan isn't Tanner or Kale, Nolan has never cried in front of him. He doesn't exactly flinch when Ivan sits down next to him but it's a close thing.

Nolan chokes out a sob when Ivan wraps an arm around him and tucks him in close. Nolan cries himself out, cuddling in to Provy's side, tears soaking the shoulder of his sweater but Ivan doesn't care, this is about looking after Nolan. He rubs the rookies back gently and murmurs affectionate nothing's in Russian.

Slowly but surely, the tears stop and Nolan tries to straighten up but Ivan holds him tight, "It's okay, just stay here a moment and then we can make tea and talk."  
Nolan nods.

He's red and embarrassed about it when they sit up and head to the kitchen, apologising about Provy's sweater and looking down at his in barely disguised annoyance, it's damp all over the collar.  
Ivan laughs and puts the kettle on before going and grabbing two jumpers from his cupboard.

Nolan shrugs it on and runs his fingers over the printed Provorov on his chest. Ivan hopes he isn't blushing because now is not the time, but he kind of really likes seeing Nolan in his sweatshirt with his name on him.

They sit quietly in the living room, surrounded by the lights and drinking tea and Ivan desperately wants to make things better but he isn't quite sure how so he settles for shuffling in and holding Nolan's hand shyly.

Nolan smiles and looks around, "The lights look lovely but maybe we should have put up some mistletoe so I'd have an excuse to do this."  
Provy's confused until, in a sudden and uncharacteristic burst of courage, Nolan leans over and kisses him. It's chaste and a bit shy, but it's perfect and the soft smile on Nolan's face makes Provy warmer than the tea or the fire.  
"Lets order some pizza, shall we?"  
Nolan beams and Provy kisses him again, before going to get his phone. 


End file.
